Generally the technology of ‘IT fusion,’ that the IT technology is grafted on the traditional industry has been rapidly developing, and IT fusion is used in various industries, such as health care-IT, vehicle-IT, aviation-IT, and construction-IT as a way to strengthen competitiveness. IT grafting in the medical field was initiated so as to minimize medical malpractice in operation. For example, research related to the “remote robot visual guidance system” has been well developed, where this system provides quick and accurate video information while a minute operation is performed by a robot instead of a human medical doctor.
In the case of the automobile field, IT fusion has attempted to develop intelligent vehicles based on telematics, the navigation and location based service (LBS), and the Human Machine Interface (HMI). When considering system in the IT fusion industry, the operation of the interaction situation in the operation environment of the fusion system is more important than the independent operation of the system. Moreover, since confirmation of the operation through system itself is relatively limited, an operation having an input with real data in a live environment is an important consideration, and the system test in online operation time is also an important consideration. In particular, the system operational time requires a test which is able to discover a latent fault which is generated while running a system for a long time or a fault which causes a system down. There remains a need in the art for improved system test methods.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.